


A Second Chance

by Golddevil



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddevil/pseuds/Golddevil
Summary: Set just after Bernie starts on AAU, very recently divorced from Marcus. Friends to lovers, slow burn. Not entirely sure of where this is going so could be a few twist and turns.
Relationships: Marcus Dunn/Bernie Wolfe, Serena Campbell & Bernie Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 24
Kudos: 55





	1. Something Stupid

A second chance

Chapter 1 Something stupid.

Bernie’s phone beeping broke the silence, bringing Bernie back to the land of the living and out of the daydream she was currently in. She grabbed it from the hands-free cradle on her dashboard. It was a text from Serena. 

Serena: So how did it go? S x

A simple question, one Bernie should be able to reply to with a simple answer, but as she sat in her car cursing her inner demons she really couldn’t find the words to explain how it had gone.

‘IT’ being her meeting with Marcus. Yesterday they had both received in the post their Decree Absolute, they were no longer legally married. There were truly mixed emotions that this single piece of paper carried. Relieve that the ugly fight they had been having over the last 9 months was over, happiness that Bernie could now be who she really was, without the constraints of a marriage promise and husband and the satisfaction that whatever she owes, does or wants is just for her. But of course, there is some sadness, she was married to Marcus for 25 years, after all, he had been at one time her best friend, her loving, caring, perfect husband and of course, he will always be the father of her children.

She hadn’t opened her letter until late last night, she had done a double shift so it was gone 11 pm before she was even home. She sat for an hour of so just stating at it, rereading the complicated legal wording. 

She had woken up this morning to the letter laying on the pillow next to her, she wasn’t sure what to do with it so she put it with all her other important documents.

It wasn’t until she had arrived at the hospital for her shift this morning that she noticed she had received a text from Marcus the night before. The text was asking if she had received her letter and inviting her for a drink, an unusual but meaningful invitation to mark the end of their marriage.

Bernie was confused for at least 8 of the last 9-month war they hadn’t shared one civil word with each other. Their words and actions had been bitterly vicious. She regretted a lot of what she had said over the past few months, she had been in full-on bitch mode for most of it. Marcus had taken everything, he was ruthless in his fight, in his revenge, even using the children against her. She had argued of course that the affair with Alex was done long before she had decided her marriage with Marcus was over. But that didn’t mean anything in the eyes of the court, adultery was adultery. She didn’t know how to take the text from Marcus, didn’t know if it was a trick, once last chance to batter her with hate.   
She had been distant all morning, left the coffee Serena had brought her to go cold, has refused an exciting consultant on Darwin and had busied herself in a mountain of Paperwork. 

This hadn’t gone unnoticed by the Queen of AAU, she didn’t tackle her straight away, she knew her friend well enough to know that when she was ready to talk and share she would. 

However, after letting it distract her for the best part of the day, Serena had had enough.

“Ground control to Ms Wolfe” Serena had said sarcastically as she waited for Bernie to take an active role in the groundbreaking endovascular surgery she had been begging Serena to be in involved in since she heard about this patient and their unusual Carotid Artery disease a month ago.

“Bernie,” Serena said when she hadn’t had a response from the trauma surgeon.

“What?” she snapped back before seeing all eyes on her. “Sorry..... I’m ready when you are.” She started suddenly remembering where she was and what she was meant to be doing.

The pull of interest had worked its magic, Bernie remained focused and intrigued at the amazing skill of Serena Campbell for the remaining procedure time. 

“Penny for them?” Serena asked as they were scrubbing out.

“It’s nothing don’t worry.” Bernie mumbled.  
“Bollocks.....”

“Serena!” Bernie answered in that shocked, almost silent whisper. 

“What?” She said with a raised eyebrow. “I know something big has happened, you have been away with the fairies today, you have bitten your nails until they hurt and your bottom lip is swollen from the amount of chewing on it you have done.” Serena pointed out bluntly.

“Honestly Serena it’s nothing.” Bernie promised as she dried her hands. 

“I thought, I was your best friend,” Serena stated a little spike of pain in her tone.

“Best friend?” Bernie asked with a smile.

“The best you currently have,” Serena smirked back.

“More like my only friend,” Bernie replied sadly.

“That’s not true, everyone on AAU loves you and you have some pretty die-hard fans on Keller and Darwin too.”

“They are colleagues and acquaintances.” She said bitterly. 

“You know what your problem is Bernice Wolfe?”

“No, but I am sure you are going to enlighten me.”

“Your problem is you don’t open up, you don’t share your problems.”

“I did once and it ended in a sordid affair.”

“Bloody hell, now you chose to tell me that I will have to sleep with you to be your friend.” Serena laughed.

“Hey you, bloody cheek, I’m a good caught.”

“And a good Shag too, I am sure.” Serena laughed louder. “Come on Wolfe, what’s up?”

Bernie hesitated for a second, she knew she could trust Serena, whatever she told her wouldn’t find its way to the gossip mill. 

“My Decree absolute came in the post.”

“It's official then, you have divorced that bastard?”  
“Serena!” Bernie sighed.

“He has been a mean, nasty, rude, selfish arsehole, Bernie, he hasn’t given you and your feelings and needs a second thought. He has used the children against you, has made them hate you, completely ruined your relationship with them...... Am I meant to buy the man a drink?” She asked as they finished in the prep area.

“No, but he wants to buy me one,” Bernie said as she opened the door for Serena, it was a very short walk from the theatre to AAU.

“Why does he want to take you for a drink?” She asked Bernie as they stood at the nurse's station looking at the board and piles of notes.

“Update on Mr Caney please Fletch,” Serena asked mid-conversation with Bernie. 

“Yes boss, all OK with obs, the x-ray showed a broken hip, we waiting for a transfer to Elderly Care Ward.”

“We will be out to do the rounds at 5 pm.” She mumbled as she signed a form Fletch had put in front of her. 

“So why does he want to take you for a drink?” Serena repeated the question to Bernie. 

“Wants to end it where it all started,” Bernie said as they moved towards their office. 

“What does that mean.” They settled in their office to finish their conversation. 

“We met 31 years ago over a drink in a bar just outside Holby. Both back from University for Christmas, both stood up by our friends, we started chatting and ended up having what I thought at the time was a one night stand. Didn’t see each other again until the year we both graduated, again back at the same pub, this time with our friends but we ended up in bed together, and before I knew it six months of regular one night stands resulted in an engagement ring.”

“I see a connection here, every time you go to the pub you end up shaging.” Serena pointed out.

“Well that won’t happen tonight will it?” Bernie explained almost bemused by the thought.

“Seriously though, why do you need a goodbye drink, it's not like your paths will never cross again, you have kids, at some point you will share grandchildren..... There will be pretty awful family get-togethers where you will need to be polite and friendly. Trust me I know from experience that it isn’t easy and is rather exhausting.”

“I just feel I owe it to him, we have been in each other's lives for so long. We were only in our early twenties when we met.”

“I meet Edward when I was 13, he was two years above me at school, he broke my heart serval times before I reached my 16th birthday. I left him when I went to college, then completely forgot about him when I was at university. We met again by chance at a party just before I left for America, he had a girlfriend but we slept together nevertheless, I felt awful. When I came back to Blighty I went looking for him we were married with two months because I was pregnant with Ellie.”

“We all make stupid mistakes Serena.”

“Exactly, so please don’t make one tonight, don’t go.” Serena pleaded.

“He isn’t dangerous Serena, he is a sentimental old fool, we went to that same pub every year to celebrate our anniversary,” Bernie explained. 

“OK well please text me if you need me. Let’s have a code word.”

“Why?”

“In case it gets too much, texts me. Codeword and within 15 minutes I will ring and say there is an emergency at the hospital and you're needed urgently.” Serena explained, clearly using this method before. 

“Honestly Serena it will either be just as he said a simple drink to say goodbye or a trick where he will verbally attack me, either way, I can handle it. I am tough, bloody tough and he knows it.”

“OK...... just text me when you are home at least, let me know you’re safe.”

“Will do, I promise.”

And now as Bernie sits in her car shocked into silence at how the evening had planned out she re-reads the simple question ‘How did it go? S x’

Serena must have dropped off because she was rudely awakened by her phone vibrating away on the coffee table. She looked through blurred eyes to see Bernie’s name on the screen, she had a quick look at the clock 3:02 am.

“Hello” her voice was croaky. 

“Hi Serena”

“Bernie what’s wrong, it’s 3 am, are you OK?”

“Shit, fuck..... Sorry I didn’t realise it was that late... Sorry.”

“How did it go, are you OK?”

“Err, well it was.... Well, I err.... Fuck, Serena, I did something very stupid.”

“Where are you?”

“Outside your house.”

“What?......why are you outside my house at 3 bloody am?”

“I didn’t know who else to go to.”

“What the fuck has happened?”

“I slept with Marcus.”

“............... “

“Hello, Serena are you there?”

“Get your arse in here now.” Serena ordered as she opened the front door.


	2. A friend in need.

A Second Chance  
Chapter 2 A friend in need

“Coffee or something stronger?” Serena asked as she opened the front door to Bernie, she shivered as the cold night air creped in also. 

“Both” was the simple reply, Bernie was trying to be quiet. 

“Don’t worry you don’t have to be quiet, Jason isn’t here,” Serena informed her as she closed the door and lead them through the house to the kitchen.

“I am sorry for waking you,” Bernie said sincerely. 

“Trust me you did me a favour, I had fallen asleep on the sofa watching a period drama, I’m as stiff as a board,” Serena said stretching, cracking her back and joints as they settled in the kitchen.

“Let me just make these and we can talk properly.” She said as she boiled the kettle. She busied herself getting the mugs and added both coffee and brandy to it. “You look frozen.”

“Yeah, it’s bloody cold out there.”

“How long have you been sat outside for?”

“Two hours.”

“No wonder your cold. Why didn’t you answer the text I sent at 11 pm?”

“I didn’t check my phone until 1 am. Didn’t know what to say or do so came straight here instead.”

“And waited two hours to make yourself known.” She said pouring the hot water. 

“I knew that I was in for a good telling off.” Bernie looked down at the ground and scuffed her feet. 

“Oh dear, that bad, what exactly have you done Berenice?”

Bernie didn’t answer immediately they walked through to the lounge and settled one each end of the sofa.

“OK let me make this easier for you, shall I ask you questions?”

Bernie nodded slowly as she took her first sip of coffee.

“You met him for a drink at the pub?” she asked. Bernie nodded again. 

“Was it a trick?”

“No”

“Was it like all the times you went there before?”

“Yep, we sat at our table, the little table for two in the window, tea light candle lit and a bottle of my favourite wine waiting.”

“Sounds nice, romantic even,” Serena stated. “What did you talk about”

“Our lives together, stories that made us both roar with laugher. Silly little things the kids had done and said. Holidays we had been on, just fun enjoyable stuff.” Bernie smiled as she recalled the conversations. 

“So no stories of events you missed when you were off serving your country?” Serena asked this in particle question as she knew this was his biggest gripe during their marriage and his biggest argument during the divorce. 

“No, nothing of the sort. We spoke about how we were when we first met when he proposed our wedding day, the days the kids were born. Just reliving our lives.”

“I suppose it's a good way to end a marriage to celebrate the life you had.” Serena did see the advantages of doing it this way instead of having the last conversation through hate and anger. 

“We laughed about how we were before we got together, how every weekend we looked forward to bumping into each other at the pub. How we spend the night dancing around each other pretending not to be interested and then ending every night shagging until the early hours of the next morning.”

“which brings us nicely onto the next question..... I know you slept together tonight..... So what happened?”

“The Marcus I saw tonight was the Marcus I fell in love with, the funny, generous, witty and attentive man I fell for. The man who I was willing to give up the real me for.” A lone tear fell from Bernie’s left eye. 

“Give up the real you?” Serena asked holding her hand over Bernie’s as she edged closer to her. 

“I knew I was different, from a young age, my friend Nikki and I used to play ‘house’, I was the husband because I was the tomboy and she was the wife, I would pretend to be a mechanic and mend my bike as my job and she would pretend to cook when we played it.”

“Slightly stereotypical but go on,” Serena smirked. 

“One day we were playing and she told me to lay on top of her because that was what married couples did. We kissed, only paying our closed mouths together, I knew it was wrong but I felt excited. Not sexually excited I was only 8 but it felt right.”

“Who said it was wrong?” Serena asked picking up on the ten of phrase Bernie used. 

“Who didn’t?, I came from a Catholic family, went to a Catholic school, my family was in the Army, my mother a good little housewife. No sex before marriage, no abortions, no mixed-race relationships and no homosexuality. It was drummed into me.... And it was the 1970s all liberal thinking women were hippies in my parent's eyes, drug-taking, free-loving unemployable wastes of spaces.”

“Ha, I remember it well. My father was a little like that but my mother was a free spirit, an artist who travelled the world, I learnt to smoke, drink wine and spend money to enjoy luxury by her side in my early teens in Paris.” Serena smiled as she thought back to those happy times. 

“All mother taught me was to sew and do as I was told.” 

“So what happened with this Nikki ?”

“She moved away, but as I grew up I seemed to notice girls more than boys. Knew I was sexually interested in them more, they were pretty, more developed physically and mentally. I followed the crowd, feared others finding out my secret, girls were nasty bitches and I watched on to many times as the popular group tormented others, calling them dukes, so I chose to hide that side of me. I had boyfriends, had crushes, engraved boys initials on my metal pencil case at school. Don’t get me wrong I liked boys, enjoyed the attention I got from them but never felt like I was being the real me. When I met Marcus I had been dating a woman, she was called Dawn, we met at college. She started it all, a year into our college course she suddenly kissed me. We had a six-year secret relationship. She was like me, didn’t want anyone to know she was in a relationship with a woman. We joked between ourselves that we were just best mates with benefits. Truth is we were in love, but it was a toxic relationship, she more so than me was always on the lookout for a boyfriend, someone who would make her normal.” Bernie lets the tears flow now. 

“Bernie you are normal, love is love, you are who you are. Those that matter don’t care about all that and those who care about it all don’t matter .”

“The night I met Marcus she had dumped me for the last time, she announced her engagement to a bloke she had been seeing behind my back. ” Bernie wiped her eyes. 

“Oh Bernie I’m so sorry, that is a really cruel way to be treated.”

“Marcus was everything you would want in a man, he was so kind and he treated me with respect, never rushed me into anything, he was first and foremost my friend. I decided after the first night we slept together that he would be the only man for me.”

“So you married him and lived happily ever after?”

“We were great together Serena, honestly very happy for years... I know he wasn’t overly happy about my Army career but he supported me. He only ever asked me to stay twice, once after Cameron was born and I did stay for 18 months and again after Charlotte was born, I stayed home for 3 years at that time.”  
“So why the affair with Alex if you were so happy at home?”

“Because Alex unlocked the real me. And she did that long before we had sex. She just got my humour, understood the demons I battled with, without me having to tell her. You remind me of her, the way we have become such great friends so quickly, so effortlessly, how I can sit here and tell you everything and anything without judgement.”

“So what makes me different to her then,” Serena asked nervously. 

“She was gay, and you my darling Serena are a dye in the wool heterosexual. Bernie smiled sweetly as she finished her alcoholic coffee. Serena returned the smile deciding a comment at this point was pointless. Not that she knew what to say, she knew Bernie was one of the bestest friends she had ever had and she had, had a few. 

“So how did you end up in bed with him tonight Bernie?”

“We finished the meal, he insisted on paying, I was going to call a cab, neither of us had driven so I was going to order two. He suddenly suggested that it was stupid to get one each and that he was happy to share. I stupidly agreed, we carried on joking and laughing in the cab and when we got to mine he announced he was going to walk me to my door and then walk home, saying he needed the fresh air.” Bernie cradled her head in her hands as she spoke. 

“It’s my fault entirely, I said I had a book for Cameron, one that was on his reading list for med school. I asked if he would take it for him. I invited him in before I knew it we were kissing, he had me up against the front door, one hand up my top the other down my knickers.” Bernie was flushed with embarrassment as she retold the story. 

“But you consented? He didn’t force you?” Serena was concerned. 

“No, oh god Serena, he would never.... I consented, almost begged at one point, it felt so good. So different.....unlike the sex we had been having for 25 years. It was like it was at the beginning when we couldn’t keep our hands off each other.”

“But did you cum?” 

“SERENA!!!” Bernie was shocked at her friends' bluntness. 

“Don’t play all prim and proper now, you just shagged your ex-husband.” Serena laughed. “Come on I want to know, you know as well as I do that there is sex..... And then there is raw passion..... which did you have?”

“Put it this way it was the first time in a very long time that I didn’t have to fake it.”

“Come on Bernice.... I want details.” Serena jumped up or off her seat with excited, repositioned herself on the sofa, her legs curled under her. 

“He was rough, in control, sexy..... It was good, he was good, really good and he made me climax four times..... Four bloody times Serena.”

“So your recent full-time Sapphire lifestyle choice has changed?”

“Oh good god no, this was just a one-off.”

“An Earth-shattering one-off?”

“Look he might have made me climaxed several times but the fourth one was certainly helped along by thoughts of the pretty blonde who works at pluses.” Bernie sniggered at her confession.

“Oh no, you’re old enough to be her mother!” Serena exclaimed in shock.

“No not her, Christ Serena really??? I meant Andrea, the older one, must be mid-forties.”

“Oh yes, the one who always slips you the free pastry.”  
They both giggle, Bernie seemed to be a little lighter for confiding in a friend.

“Why don’t you ask her out for a drink.... Not coffee.” Serena sniggered. 

“I try and make it a rule, not to date people, I work with.”

“Ha, how has that worked out for you before?”

“Good point....”

“Is that your type then, blondes?” Serena asked trying not to gain eye contact.

“Not really, I don’t think I have a type per se, Marcus is dark-haired as you know.”

“And ridiculously hairy.”

Bernie laughed loudly “He is rather yes, looks like a real man’s man.”

“What was Alex like?”

“Not hairy” they both burst out laughing. “No she was lovely, brave smart, she was dark-haired, tall, slim, pretty, 10 years my junior......but also a lower-ranking officer, I was wrong to do what I did on so many levels, Serena.”

They sat in silence for a few moments the silence was comfortable, but Serena knew it would turn awkward if she didn’t speak. 

“So how did you get rid of him after four earth moving orgasms?”

“Thankfully Charlotte called him asking where he was, we decided the best thing to do was to call him a cab and never speak of this night again.”

“So it wasn’t the start of something new, a second chance at a life together?” Serena asked.

“No it was just goodbye shag, a one-off, we agreed on that was for the best. I told him that it was time that I allowed the real me to live, that I very much wanted to date women and that he needed to move on too.”

“Very grown-up of you both,” Serena explained. “So how come you end up on my doorstep at 3 am?”

“I didn’t know what to do after he left, I couldn’t sleep, felt sick to the pit of my stomach, felt dirty and used not because he repulsed me but because I had done something so stupid..... We are divorced for Christ sake, I am a bloody lesbian now.”

“Forty-two,” Serena said loudly.

“Excuse me?”

“Forty-two times I have had sex with Edward in the five years we have been divorced.”

“That’s quite a number.”

“And I have faked most of them too,” Serena said bursting out in laughter. “It’s easy to fall back onto familiarity Bernie, we tried again so many times at a relationship for Elinor’s sake but each time he either lied or cheated or gone drunk and put me in a compromising situation. He declared his love for me endlessly but I knew I was just a crotch he was very fond of.”

“He is an idiot Serena, you are amazing, you’re the most talented surgeon I know, you’re caring and loving and loyal.” It was Bernie’s turn now to support her friend.

“Thank you....”

“And Robbie, he was keen wasn’t he?”

“He was, and he wasn’t half bad on the bedroom, lots of passion, keen to please me.”

“But?”

“But he couldn’t handle Jason, not everyone is as patient and understand as you are Bernie.” Serena placed her hand over Bernie’s again and they looked into each other's eyes. Serena most certainly felt something, Bernie was sure she saw something in Serena’s eyes, something she can’t recall seeing before, a twinkle maybe they were darker than she had ever seen them. And she was sure that they had flickered to her mouth..... Maybe it was tiredness, upset at recalling her serial fuck ups with Edward..... She wasn’t sure. 

Serena was aware of the stare, aware that she had looked at Bernie’s lips and had very nearly moved closer to kiss her...... “What a pair we are.... Maybe we should get together, show they all what they are missing.” Serena laughed, trying to cover up the awkwardness she had created. 

“Well, Serena if you were that way inclined I would snap you up in a heartbeat.”

“Good to know, come on let’s have another drink.”


	3. Chapter 3

A Second Chance

Chapter 3

Three weeks had passed since that night, and in those three weeks, Bernie had been invited several times to the old martial home by Marcus to sort through keep sales she wanted, photos, things the kids had made at school, ornaments from the house. Each time she had been Marcus just happened to have cooked a meal where there was more than enough to go around causing her to stay and eat with her family. 

In those three weeks, Marcus had sent a beautiful but ridiculous sized bouquet of flowers to AAU thanking Bernie for all her help in decluttering the house. In those three weeks, she had received almost daily texts from him with invites to coffee or the pub. Her patience was wearing thin, Serena’s even more so.

“Your phone has been dancing around your desk all bloody morning,” Serena stated dryly as Bernie returned from a morning in theatre.

“Sorry, you should have just turned it off.” She replied with a long sigh as she sunk into her chair.

“I nearly threw it in the bloody bin. I have been trying so hard to get these Christmas Rotas finished.” She huffed as she looked up from her screen. 

I’m sorry.” Bernie gave an even deeper sigh. 

“Tough morning?” Serena asked seeing the exhaustion in Bernie’s face.

“Tough three weeks, Marcus hasn’t left me alone, so much for moving on.” She groaned as she looked through her phone.

“Hate to say it but…... I told you so. Sleep with him once and he thinks everything is back on track.” Serena spoke from experience.

“We agreed it was a simple goodbye shag, honestly I’ve had enough. Oh shit…. “

“What?” Serena asked.

“He is doing a locum shift on Keller today, he has messaged me asking to meet up for lunch, said he will collect me at 1 pm.” Bernie panicked as she read the message. “It is nearly 1 pm now.” She almost shouted as she pointed to the clock on the wall. 

“And here he is just on time,” Serena said using her seating position in the office to her advantage, seeing the entrance door to AAU open and the dark-haired man enter.

“Shit” Bernie jumped from her seat and hid under her desk.

“What are you doing?”

“Tell him I’m not here.”

“What are you a bloody child?”

“Please Serena.” She begged as she curled herself up as small as she could. 

“Knock, knock,” Marcus said as he entered.

“Hello Mr Dunn, what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Good afternoon Ms Campbell, have you seen Bernie, we have a lunch date.”

“Do you? She didn’t mention that…... She isn’t here, she is giving a consult in ED then she is going out for her lunch break.” Serena sounded very convincing. 

“Oh, well to be fair she didn’t reply to my message, maybe she hasn’t seen it.”

“She was in theatre all morning, her phone was in here, still is,” Serena explained pointing to the desk, where Bernie’s phone laid.

“Bugger,” Marcus mumbled under his breathe.

“I’m sure she will answer your messages once she has a moment to breathe. The Trauma Unit is very busy at the moment and you know Ms Wolfe, she likes to keep busy.” Serena smiled. 

“I think she must be busy in her private life too, take her ages to answer my messages even when she isn’t at work,” Marcus grumbled. 

“She is mentoring a few of our F1’s so life is pretty full-on at the moment.” Serena offered a completely untruthful excuse for her friend. 

“Can I ask you something?” He said sitting on the sofa which was against the wall of the office.

“Fire away.”

“You and Bernie are good friends, right?”

“Yes, I suppose we are,” Serena confirmed. 

“Is Bernie seeing anyone?”

“Oh, err…. I don’t…. I mean… she hasn’t mentioned anyone…. why?” Serena barely made it through the sentence of mumbo gumbo words.

“A few weeks ago, something happened which indicated that we might actually get back together, we have seen a lot of each other since and communicated lots, but she has suddenly backed off…. I was wondering if there was someone.”

“Oh, right I see, well as I said she hasn’t mentioned anyone.”

“Well, then there is still hope.” Marcus grinned widely as he stood. “I can see your busy so I will get off.”

“Oh yes, the dreaded Christmas rotas, I only thing I hate about the festive season.” She mumbled and smiled. 

“Oh, I don’t suppose you can tell me what she is working over Christmas, I would love to surprise with an invite to mine.” He explained looking over Serena’s shoulder at the screen. 

“Oh no… Bernie already has plans.” Serena said quickly turning off the screen. 

“Really…. What are they?”

“She is spending Christmas with me actually. We are both working Christmas eve but off Christmas day so decided to spend it together, wine, chocolates and old movies on the TV…. Heaven.”

“Right.”

“And I know she has already planned to see the kids on Boxing Day, so she is all booked up.”

“It seems she is.”

Thankfully Serena’s pager broken the awkward silence. It was only a message from Hassen reminding her of a board meeting that afternoon, but she didn’t let on to Marcus. 

“Sorry duty calls. I will let her know you dropped by.” Serena said with a smile. 

“Please do, I’m here for a week, upon Keller, tell her that won’t you?”

“I will.” Serena nodded as she guided Marcus from her office and onto the ward. Bernie waited several moments before moving, she froze when she heard the office door open again. 

“Get out from under there.” Serena used her stern voice the one she normally revered for new F1’s. 

“Thank you,” Bernie spoke before she popped out from under her desk. “I m so gratefully.”

“You can’t hide forever Bernie, he is here all week, he will track you down,” Serena said with her hand firmly on her hips. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that.  
Thank you, Serena, let me treat you to dinner out please”

“Tonight?”

“Yes”

“Will there be shiraz?”

“Is the Pope a Catholic?” Bernie replied with a grin on her face. “I will even let you order by the bottle.”

“Deal” Serena put her hand out in front of her ready for Bernie to shake. 

********************************************************

Bernie was true to her word, a three-course meal with two bottles of Shiraz at what had become ‘Their’ Italian restaurant. They always sat at the same table, a small single standalone booth near the back of the restaurant, the table if the truth is known was far too small, but they liked being hidden away. They laughed and talked for the entire meal. Serena as always stole food from Bernie’s plate, Bernie not protesting in the slightest and as always, they ordered the two best puddings and shared them, either fully committed to the taste of just one. 

Neither of them had driven, deciding wine was more important than having to pay for a taxi ride home. Bernie paid for the meal and they walked arm in arm down the cobble streets of Holby’s old town, it was a quiet and cold evening. They had avoided the main town centre on purpose, Christmas parties were well and truly in full swing. They sat in the back of the taxi in fits of giggles, neither completely sure what had caused them, but Bernie believed it was the fact that the head waiter had thought they were a couple. Serena laughed her thick delicious honey laugh and had told him that she wasn’t that lucky to catch such a find woman. 

Bernie was being dropped off first she lived closer to town. As the taxi pulled into the road Bernie instantly recognised the car across her driveway. 

“Oh, for fuck sake.” She moaned as she pointed out Marcus’ car to Serena. 

“What does he want at this time of night?” Bernie moaned as she went to open the door.

“No don’t Bernie,” Serena said sharply as she placed her hand on Bernie’s arm. 

“Well, I can’t stay in here all night can?”

“Come back to mine, neither of us has work tomorrow,” Serena said sincerely. 

“I don’t want to put you out; I need to deal with this problem face on, that was your advice earlier wasn’t it?” Bernie explained panting her friends’ hand. 

“You will end up sleeping with him again, and I don’t want that.” Serena blurted out. 

“How do you know that isn’t what I want, a good shag after a good night out?” Her rosy cheeks and silly behaviour proving she had drunk too much. 

“Come back to mine, Bernie please, don’t make another mistake.” Bernie just nodded to Serena’s request knowing she was right. Serena instructed the taxi to drive on. 

********************************************************

“Thankyou” Bernie mumbled as Serena handed her a strong black coffee. 

“Its only coffee.”

“I meant for saving me, you’re right I probably would have ended up in bed with him.” She cradled her forehand in her hand. 

“We have all been there Bernie, chasing the memory of what was, trying to find the good times and holding on to them for dear life.” Serena sipped at her coffee.

“Thing is there isn’t that many good memories when it came to the romantic side of our relationship, don’t get me wrong it wasn’t awful but… the fun stuff happened when we had kids, all of the memories that I want to chase surround them.”

“I get it, really I do. What we need to do is find you someone new, someone who will hopefully stop you from making any more mistakes and who will keep Marcus at bay.” Serena smiled sweetly as she spoke.

“Morven has already signed me up to a bloody dating app. Swipe left if you like them or is it swipe right…. swipe left if you don’t……… I don’t bloody know.”

“Bless her, her heart is in the right place, she added a profile of me on one too, gosh must be a year ago, I haven’t even bothered looking at it, I don’t understand it all. I mean what is the harm of doing it the old-fashioned way. Just going to a bar and seeing someone you like, having a drink….”

“Ha, now I see the benefit of doing via apps, you know what you are getting, you’re not playing a guessing game. For me especially when I am in a bar, I never know if I am barking up the wrong tree, the women I find attractive, well it’s hard to tell if they are gay or not.”

“You need to go to a gay bar,” Serena informed her. 

“Even then it’s difficult, gay and straight people go to gay bars. When I was younger the rule of thumb was if a woman had short hair and was a little butch then she was gay. It's not that easy anymore. I mean look at me, I have long hair and I don’t think I am butch.”

“You’re just a Big Macho Army Medic.” Serena laughed. 

“I have short hair does that make me gay?”

“If only….” The words left Bernie’s lips before she could stop them. Serena looked her in the eye and smiled. 

“I just find it all very confusing, there are so many different labels people give themselves, straight, gay, queer, bi, pan, the list seems to be endless. Why can’t love just be love?” Serena explained moving swiftly on from whatever that uncomfortable situation was.

“Amen to that” Bernie said raising her coffee in the air to cheer Serena. “Problem is that’s what society wants….it wants us to conform, it wants us to be categorised, race, religion, gender, sexuality. In my eyes, it doesn’t matter if you have two heads with a purple body and wings…. if I love you then I love you.”

“That’s a lovely way to look at life and love. But we both know from experience it is never that easy, do you know that when we look through application forms at work we have to interview a certain amount of each category if they are able to do the job or not….so we don’t face any discrimination disputes.” Serena rolled her eyes. 

“It is ok for straight people, I think everyone just assumes you are straight, the amount of people that when they found out I was gay made stupid comments like, ‘It all makes sense now you being in the Army’ or ‘You don’t look gay is your partner the man of the relationship’, oh and there you get the ones that say ‘But you have children!” like a gay woman cant conceive or want babies. Or my favourite ‘Well I am straight so don’t get any ideas’ like I fancy everybody woman just because I am gay.” Bernie huffed. 

“I must say I was warned about you.” Serena laughed as she spoke. 

“What?”

“Mmm by two people actually.”

“Who?”

“If I tell you, what will you do?” Serena teased. 

“Depends what they said” Bernie looked directly at Serena. “Come on Campbell spill the beans.”

“Well when we all found out about your affair, Naylor took me to one side and told me to watch my back, that you liked short dark hair.”

“Naylor?”

“To be fair it was Rossini’s leaving do and she had been drinking quietly heavily.”

“And the other?” Bernie asked. 

“Ha… Ric, told me to stop flirting with you unless I wanted to give you the wrong idea. I explained that I wasn’t flirting, just being nice. The silly old fool can’t tell the difference, that is probably why he has been married five times.” Serena laughed. 

“And now you know me, are you still afraid that I would make AAU into a Sapphic angst fest?” Bernie asked in all seriousness. 

“You’re too shy to do anything like that,” Serena answered her with all seriousness back. 

“Hmm, so tell me, Serena Campbell, how many men have you pulled with your good old fashion way od dating?”

“Do you know what you’re moaning about how hard it is for gay women, It’s not easy for straight people either.”

“How so?” Bernie asked amused.

“What if like me you are actually Demisexual.”

“What on God’s earth is Demisexual?” Bernie groaned. 

“Demisexuality is a sexual orientation where people only experience sexual attraction to those that they have close emotional connections with.”

“Serena Campbell, the Queen of flirtation and no strings attached fun is now declaring she is Demisexual? “

“I flirt because it gets me what I want, it secured your trauma unit funding,” Serena explained bluntly. “And I don’t know where you got that I enjoyed no strings attached fun.”

“I…sorry Serena I didn’t mean to offend you.” The conversation suddenly went very serious. 

“In all the time I have known you how many relationships have I been in?” Serena asked.

“Just Robbie.”

“How many people have I snogged when we are out, how many one-night stands have I had?”

“None, shit…. Serena, I’m sorry.”

“Just because I like a drink, I like to celebrate things, socialise and because I am friendly, I am a tart.”

“God no Serena no one thinks that honestly people just think your fun when you are in Albies everyone is in for a good night, I’m so sorry… I am really. It’s just when I think of you, I think she is a woman who knows what she wants, what she likes and she isn’t afraid to get it, to achieve her want, satisfy her needs.”

“Edward damaged me, and then I stupidly let him do it again and again and again. The Serena Campbell you all see is the protected me, the behaviour is my armour. No different to the doting wife act you put on to hide your sexuality.”

“Ouch…... Ok, I deserved that. So why don’t you explain it to be a bit more? Demisexual is what for you?”

“It means that I only experience sexual attraction to someone after I have formed an emotional bond. It doesn’t matter if that is a man or a woman, or a two-headed purple, winged person.” That earnt her a smile from Bernie. They both knew that they had a special bond, a special friendship and their ways of thinking married up so perfectly.

“But you have never been with a woman?”

“I have been in love with a woman, but she didn’t know I existed, so I never did anything about it,” Serena confessed. 

“So, what you’re saying is identifying as straight isn’t black and white.”

“What I am saying is people make assumptions that you are straight like it’s just about sex. And yes, I can look at a man and identified a lust for him. But I can also do that to a woman…. The younger generation has it so much easier, fuck buddies, friends with benefits, all the different labels they can use if they choose too. But because I have been married to a man, because I have a child, I must be straight. The one and only time I tried to be intimate with a woman and I was accused of being Bi-curious. Like I didn’t know what my mind and body wanted. I tried to explain that it was her mind and soul I was attracted too not what gender she was…. It all went tits up, so I never bothered trying again. When Robbie came along, I made a point of trying to really connect to him, couldn’t be bothered to put any more effort and heartache into developing my wants and feelings anymore. It was like mother nature was screaming at me to be ‘normal’.”

“You are normally Serena, you just being you is amazing and perfectly normal. I’m sorry that happened to you, I do understand, spent too many years trying to be normal too.”

“But you were brave enough to change that.”

“Not brave enough though, I like this woman you see, well actually I more than like her. I love our friendship, and would love to take it further, would love to love her.”

“What’s stopping you, you’re a confident out and proud lesbian.”

“Because even though we are friends I had always believed she was dye in the wool heterosexual.”

“You HAD? You know differently now?” Serena looked at her confused but then suddenly hopeful. 

“Serena…. Can I ask you something?” Bernie asked looking at the floor more than Serena. “why are you so bothered about me and Marcus?”

“You’re my friend Bernie, I don’t want you to be like me, the way I was used by Edward, I just can’t see Marcus hurt you like that, I can’t allow you to make the same mistakes.”

“You can’t see me hurt; you won’t allow me to make mistakes?” Bernie repeated her friend words. 

“That’s right, you are very special to me Bernie.” Serena lent forward and placed her hands on top of Bernie’s.   
“In the taxi, you said you didn’t want me to sleep with him.”

“And you told me maybe a shag after a good night out was exactly what you needed and wanted,” Serena stated with a raised eyebrow. 

“Serena why don’t you focus on your own needs and wants.”

“I could say the same to you.” She replied dryly. 

“Serena…...” Bernie moved towards Serena, ever so slightly but enough that she could feel the other women breathe on her face.

“Who is the woman you more than like Bernie, who you love as a friend but who you want to love more.” Serena looked at her, really looked at her. 

“Don’t you know?” Bernie huffed, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Bernie…. If it’s me….”

“No stop…... Honestly, Serena, you don’t need to give me the talk, let me make this easy for you….” Bernie said with a huff, preparing herself for heartbreak.

“NO….NO, Bernie let me make this easy for us.” Serena said as she moves forward taking Bernie’s chin in her soft hands, she held it in place as she moved to lips closer. It felt the time had stopped still, the softness of her friend’s lips was all that filled Bernie’s mind, how they joined together so perfectly, how they knew which way to turn………like they had been kissing each other for years. 

A small but powerful moan escaped Serena’s throat a moan which shook Bernie back to reality. She pulled back and looked at Serena, both breathing heavy and fast. 

“Is it me?” Serena asked again.

“It’s you, I love you, have done for a long time, possibly since the first moment I saw you in the carpark. But I thought you were straight, thought the flirting was just what you did, part of your character. I…” Bernie was cut short as Serena all but leapt on her friend, she pushed her body back, pinning her to the sofa, straddling her to ensure she kept her there, there where she wanted her, where she needs her. 

“Oh, Bernie” Serena cried as Bernie gripped her upper thighs moving rapidly on her firm arse. Serena’s hand automatically made their way into the blonde locks of hair, it was just as soft as Serena had imagined. They kissed with such passion and it was all so very perfect.

“I can hardly believe this…. I am kissing Serena Campbell….me!” Bernie chuckled as Serena cradled Bernie’s face in her hands. 

“I love you too, so very much. I have been so scared, thinking I would lose you.” Serena sighed.

“When did you know?”

“I knew I was attracted to you the day we bumped into each other outside the hospital on our coffee breaks.”

“The day you told me to contact you the next time I needed a chat and a caffeine shot?”

“Yep, and then it just got stronger and stronger, I decided the day I visited Hassen to propose the Trauma Unit that I would commit to my attraction and would work on seeing if there could be an us.”

“And then I balls it up by sleeping with Marcus?”

“My heart did break a little that day, especially when you said you enjoyed it, had practically begged him for it.”

“Oh god, I am so sorry.”

“When the flowers came, I nearly threw them out before you saw them, feared that he was worm his way back into your affections, then you were there so much, every time I asked if you fancied a drink your excuse was that you were going to see him. I thought I had lost you.”

“No, oh Serena no, I am yours if you want me, I am yours,” Bernie spoke with as much love and affection she could, securing in her mind that Serena wants her and promising Serena all that she desires. 

“I want you; I knew that night when you turned up here at 3 am that I was in love with you. I don’t want to waste any more time Bernie, I want you, I want there to be an us, I want to commit to you.” She kissed Bernie again, this time her arms were securely fixed around Bernie’s neck, their tongues danced and Serena couldn’t help the way her hips rolled into Bernie’s lap. 

“You’re amazing and beautiful and everything I want, everything I absolutely need. Oh, Serena, I love you so much.” Bernie curled herself into the stunningly full delicious chest, which was in her direct eye line, she moaned as Serena cradled her there. 

“Show me, darling.”

“Mmm?” Bernie answered looking up, noticing the change in Serena’s eyes, the smokiness of her voice.

“Show me how much you love me, how much you need me, how much you want me.” Serena’s voice dripped with lust. “Take me to bed darling.” The sexy, soft but demanding instructions fell from her lips. 

“Are you sure?”

“More than.


	4. Chapter 4

A Second Chance

Chapter 4

Serena led Bernie by the hand up the stairs in silence, it was only when she closed the bedroom door that her newfound courage wavered. They stood in the middle of the room at the foot of the bed. 

“Are you OK?” Bernie asked sensing a change in Serena.

“I have thought about this a lot, imagined this very moment but now it’s here... I am a little terrified.” Serena confessed standing directly opposite Bernie.

“We don’t need to do this now,” Bernie said gently taking Serena’s hands and raising them to her mouth where she dotted soft kissing over them. 

“What if taking this step ruins everything?” Serena asks with a small emotional wobble to her voice. 

“You have already stolen my heart Serena, I am willing to pay the price, but between you and me I think it will be OK, I think we are meant to be.”

“You do?”

“Look at me, look into my eyes, I am in paradise whenever I am near you.”

“You are so beautiful,” Serena said releasing one of her hands to cup Bernie’s cheek, stepping forward and kissing Bernie again. The kiss was slow and gentle, they handled each other with such care. 

“We have all the time in the world Serena, there is no need to rush this,” Bernie said as they pressed their foreheads against one another’s. 

“I want to, I really do, but I don’t know what I am doing.” Serena blushed at her disclosure. “Show me?” she all but whispered. 

“Do you want me to take the lead?”

“Please.”

Bernie took a step back from Serena, never breaking eye contact she instructed her to sit on the edge of the bed.

“This is exactly how I imagined your bedroom.” Bernie started as she looked around the room. “The biggest bed I have ever seen, and I bet it is the most comfortable too,” Bernie spoke slowly.

“It is, I do like my luxury, what’s the point in working so hard if you don’t enjoy the benefits?” Serena mumbled.

“These are Egyptian Cotton Sheets.” She added patting the bed trying to contain her nerves. 

“I never understood all the hype of Egyptian Cotton sheets,” Bernie explained as she took the edges of her dark brown jumper and pulled it swiftly over her head. 

“The err... The optimal thread count is 400-700, lower thread counts can be comfortable but the yarn isn’t single ply or as finely made.”

“And these are what count?” Bernie asked folding her jumper and placing it on the bed next to Serena. 

“700” Serena mumbled knowing that she was filling the gap with pointless information. 

“Well, I very much look forward to curling up in them with you tonight.” Bernie almost purred, causing Serena to squeeze her thighs together. 

“Solid pine?” Bernie asked as she runs her fingers over the dressing table. All the bedroom furniture matched.

“Of course.”

“And this door leads to the....?”

“Ensuite” Serena hummed. 

“Naturally.” Bernie opened the door popped her head in. “Roll topped bath very romantic. And that shower is definitely big enough for us both.” Bernie’s tone of voice was sending shivers down Serena’s spine. The small talk calming her just as Bernie planned.

“You have a beautiful home Serena.”

“Thank you.”

“You work hard, play hard and enjoy your relaxation I respect that.”

“I ensure I always make time for myself. Every Friday night is my night. Jason stays at Alan’s on a Friday, so I order a takeaway, turn my phone on silent, shut out the world, have a very hot long bath and curl up on the sofa with a boxset on Netflix.”

“Ok noted, I won’t plan a date night on a Friday and I promise to not distract you with messages.”

“Oh no Bernie, you are the exception to the rule, I am more than willing to relax with you and I am sure being distracted by you will only add to the pleasure of relaxation. I rather like the sound of dating you.” A spark of the flirtatious Serena flashed through the conversation. 

“I will wine and dine you, Serena, we will go to the theatre, the ballet and the RSC. Might even take a weekend break somewhere.” 

“That sounds wonderful. Let’s hope it goes well tonight then.” Serena’s nerves suddenly showing again. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean it like that.... Look Bernie I know you have only just divorced Marcus but.....”

“Marcus is my past Serena, sleeping with him was a mistake, spending time with him has been unfulfilling, it's not what I want, this is what I want, being here with you.” She held out her hands for Serena to take.   
“I mean it, Serena, I really feel we have something special here, I don’t want this to be a one-night thing, I hope it develops into more, into a relationship.” Bernie sighed as she spoke trying to read Serena’s body language. 

“Bernie I haven’t felt like this about anyone in a very long time, I don’t want this to be a one-night thing either, I want you to be my partner.”

“So you said you have imagined this, me in your bedroom?”

“I have, but I was being far more adventurous in my dreams.”

“You don’t need to be adventurous darling; this is perfect,” Bernie said as she stood directly in front of her again. 

“That sounds good, you, calling me darling.”

“It does, doesn’t it..... darling?” Bernie slowly started to undo the buttons of her shirt.

“Now my darling I am going to tell you exactly what I am going to do.” Bernie smiled as she watched Serena’s eye grow big watching her every move.

“We are going to take this slowly.” Bernie’s shirt was gently removed and folded, placed on the end of the bed with the jumper, never breaking eye contact with Serena. “I am going to kiss you from the top of your head to the tip of your toes so softly it will feel like a soft warm summer breeze.”

Serena gulped as Bernie filled her senses, she could smell her perfume, see her toned body, hear her confident and loving words. Bernie smiled at Serena as her mouth fell open as Bernie undid the button to her skin tight jeans and lowered them.

“I am going to take my time Serena. My fingers are going to be soft and light, like feathers caressing your beautiful body.” Bernie folded her jeans and they joined her other clothes on the bed. 

“My tongue is going to feel like velvet against your neck.” She undoes her bra, removing it in one movement. The first proper clear view Serena had of the scar between Bernie’s breast. She raised her hand wanting to touch it acknowledge it.

“Hands down Campbell, there will be time later for all of that.” Serena smiled and returned her hands to the bed. “Now where was I. Oh yes, my tongue will be like velvet against your breasts, your nipples.” She can feel her heart thumping in her chest, is sure she can hear Serena’s drumming heart too as she lent forward and whispered in Serena’s ear. “It will be like velvet when it’s on and inside your glorious vagina.”

Serena groaned the pool of heat forming rapidly between her thighs. Bernie smirked, enjoying the reactions she was creating in her partner. She watched with a wicked smile as she lowered and stepped out of her knickers. 

“We will take it slow my darling, and let nature take its course, every touch will be perfect, like a thousand butterflies dancing on your delicious skin and I want you to look into my eyes my sweet Serena as I make love to you. I want to touch your soul darling, make you sing with pleasure, and I want to watch you float away to paradise.” Bernie stood bare in front of her lover her skin alive with goosebumps. 

“You are so beautiful Bernie, I can’t believe we are actually doing this.”

“Well, I hope we are, if not I am standing naked like a fool in front of you,” Bernie smirked as Serena took in every inch of her. “I have wanted this for so long, did not think it was ever possible,” Bernie confesses. 

“I’m here darling and I am all yours.” Serena sighed as she looked up at Bernie. 

“Can I undress you?” Bernie asked and received a silent nod. She helped Serena stand and ran her fingers as promised slowly over her lover's body.

“Have I ever told you how gorgeous you look in this blouse?” She asked as the leopard print blouse was casually removed, Bernie stopping and folding it to go with her clothes. 

“No not with your words, but I have seen it in your eyes, they dance like flames when you look at me.” Serena hummed. 

“You smell delightful.” Bernie ghosted her lips across the back of Serena’s neck as she moved behind her to take the hem of her camisole. “Arms up darling.” She whispered into the shell of Serena's ear. 

“Oh...” Serena whimpered completely rendering control over to Bernie. She smoothly lifted the camisole up and over her head. 

“Oh, Serena. I love the colour.” Bernie grinned as Serena’s trauma unit scrub blue coloured lace bra came into view. 

“I brought it because it made me think of you. You look stunning in your scrubs.” Serena was panting with sweet anticipation. 

“Fancy playing doctors and nurses one day, I can sneak a pair of scrubs home.”

“I would love that.”

“Duly noted.” Bernie hummed as she pulled down Serena’s black trousers. “Mmm matching knickers.” She said as she runs her fingers over the lace framing Serena’s bum. 

“I’m glad you approve.” Serena groaned. 

“I like your scrubs too.”

“I hate my fucking scrubs, they cling to me,” Serena replied with a half-hearted laugh. 

“They do, they cling in all the right places, the way they make your hips sway, the pull across your breasts... Oh, Serena if only you knew how many fantasies I have had about you in those scrubs.” Bernie explained as she undid Serena’s bra. “How I take you in our office, how you silently scream my name as I make you cum all over my desk.”

“Oh, Christ Bernie.....” Serena couldn’t believe that she could be this close to falling over the edge already. 

“You are magnificent.” Bernie’s mouth fell open as she took in the size, weight and beauty of Serena’s ample breasts. 

“Oh, Bernie do you know how loved and wanted you make me feel?”

“I haven’t even started yet, I am going to worship you my darling.”

Bernie removed the last item of clothing, smirking to herself at how evident Serena’s arousal was. 

“Hope you don’t mind the 70’s Bush.” Serena giggled nervously. “I think they call it vintage or retro.” She added. 

“Classically beautiful.” Bernie hummed as she knelt in front of Serena, coming eye level with the deliciously damp mound of hair. 

“Sit on the bed darling, hands by your sides, no touching,” Bernie mumbled. 

Serena nodded, she had never felt this comfortable with a lover before, she didn’t feel the need to cover herself up, to hide what she referred to as the lumpy bumpy bits. Bernie accepted and loved her for what she was, and she was truly being treated like a goddess.

“You are exquisite my love.” Bernie lifted Serena’s left leg and placed her mouth on her foot, painfully slowly she proceeded to gently kiss it. Her tongue and lips made pretty patterns as they travelled around her lovers’ foot, up her carve, stopping at her knee because it tickled and Bernie wanted to hear the joyful giggles which fell from Serena’s beautiful mouth. Giggles that soon became moans and whimpers as Bernie reached her lover's inner thigh her cheek brushed against the soft moist curls at the apex of her thigh before she stopped and started the whole process again with Serena’s right foot.

Wherever her hands moved like soft fuzzy feathers her lips and tongue followed and when she reached the top of her other leg, she tenderly kissed the wild hair, Serena growled and allowed her self to fall back onto the bed, she held herself up on her elbows so she could still watch Bernie. Bernie looked up with hooded eyes as Serena opened her legs, opened herself to Bernie.

“You are so perfect Serena.” Bernie whimpered against Serena’s vagina loud enough to sent shocks of pure ecstasy through her.

“Oh, Bernie... If you’re not careful I will cum.”

“Really?” she answered with a wicked twinkle in her eye as she dipped her tongue into the deliciously wet welcoming folds. 

“Yes really, I have never been so keyed up... I don’t want this to be over yet.” Serena all but screamed, the sight of Major Bernice Wolfe between her thighs was enough in itself to cause an earth-shattering climax. 

“Darling I can assure you if you did cum now, that will simply be your first orgasm of the night. I will keep going until you tell me to stop. So please don’t hold back, if you cum that is amazing, I want to make you feel so good. So I won’t be stopping after just one.”

“God Bernie you are going to kill me.”

“I do hope not, but don’t worry I know mouth to mouth.” Bernie giggled as she continued her attack on Serena, her hot lips travelling up over the soft loose skin of her lover's tummy, making sure she licked and kissed the stunning stretch marks decorating that area. This caused Serena to squirm.

“You can miss those horrid things.” She stated bluntly.

“Those my darling are your tiger stripes, proof that you created a life.”

“Just reminds me of a long and uncomfortable pregnancy and a stressful and painful labour.”

“The female body is extraordinary, did you know a human body can bear only up to 45 Del units of pain, but a mother feels 57 Del units of pain... That is equal to 20 fractured bones.”

“Well, you can join my quiz team.” Serena panted as Bernie continued to worship every inch of her body. 

“Every scar, every freckle, every mark tells a story, makes you who you are, makes you the most beautiful woman on this earth Serena.” Bernie’s voice was low and deep, it reminded Serena of rich smooth chocolate dripping with lust. Bernie had been right when she said she was going to worship Serena. She had never experienced such love and admiration. Had never had a lover take this much care over her, she knew that her needs and wants would be met by Bernie willingly, without expectation of something in return. Bernie was doing all the things she had promised while she undressed them both, she was mapping out Serena’s body, was cataloguing every physical and verbal reaction. Serena whimpered as Bernie made her way up her rib cage, soft, smooth kisses peppering over cool goose-bumped skin.

“Bernie....” Serena begged. 

“Yes, darling?”

“Oh, Bernie....” Serena didn’t really have anything to say.

“You’re amazing. Don’t stop.”

“I won’t stop Serena, I promise.” Bernie continues her journey licking the tender smooth skin under Serena’s breasts. Serena shivered and moaned; her head fell back onto the bed which elongated her neck, Bernie groaned at the sight, Serena’s neck was so beautiful she was eager to kiss and suck it. But first Bernie licked and kissed her way around the two gorgeous breasts, she rolled her tongue over the erect nipples, sucking each one in turn and releasing them with a gentle pop. 

“Jesus Bernie... That feels so good.”

“Good, that’s all I want...to make you feel the best you ever have,” Bernie whispered. “Let’s lay on the bed properly darling,” Bernie said as she moved the bare minimum off Serena so she could hitch herself onto the bed better. Her head now on the luxurious duck feather pillows, she laid there free and open to Bernie, willing to give all of herself to her new partner. 

Bernie climbed on top of her, placing a strong thigh between Serena’s legs, tucked up nicely pressing on her core, positioning herself perfectly as she straddled Serena’s thigh, both gasped as they felt each other’s wetness all warm and silky on their upper thighs. They laid tummy to tummy, breast to breast, Bernie sucked on the vigorously pulsing vein in Serena’s neck, the one she had spent far too much time staring at over the last few months, the one she fantasied about sucking until she left a mark. Just having the chance to do it caused a stir in between her legs and it earned her a deep-throated growl and a thrust of her lovers’ hips. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by either of them how perfectly they fitted together. Serena’s hands immediately danced up and down Bernie’s back taking in every muscle, every curve. She marvelled at the strength in Bernie’s neck and shoulders, how her arms could cradle her if she fell and eventually after what seemed a lifetime, she finally runs her fingers through Bernie’s hair. Her fingers tackled in the soft messy locks, she knew right there and then that touching Bernie’s hair was going to be her new favourite thing. 

“Oh, Serena.” Bernie moaned as she buried her face into her lovers’ neck, thrusting her lower body firmly against her thigh. Serena quickly matched the pace Bernie had set, they rolled their hips and crashed against each other’s core, building a slow and amazing rhythm.

“I knew it was going to be like this,” Bernie mumbled as she rocked. “I knew we would fit together perfectly; I knew the slightest touch would drive me to a mind-blowing orgasm. Oh, fuck Serena yes!”

“I never knew it could be like this Bernie, you are stunning, oh darling please….” Serena moved so she could collide her lips with Bernie’s they kissed with passion and pure lust, both getting off on the thrill of eventually being together. Bernie hadn’t intended for Serena’s first orgasm nor her own to be like this, she had wanted to take Serena over the edge with her fingers or tongue, but neither could deny that the tension building between their thighs was too good to cause them to stop now. 

“Yes, oh my…. oh, Bernie.” Serena clawed at Bernie’s back with her left hand, the right gripped her lover’s backside encouraging the thrusting to be harder and faster. Bernie obliged and that was enough to cause Serena’s climax to hit her like a tsunami, she shook and cried out.

“Fuck me, yes, Serena, yes” Bernie wailed as she came hard too, knowing Serena had cum meant she no longer had to hold back on her own climax.

They laid still panting and recovering from the most amazing feeling they had just created together. Bernie still on top of Serena, pressed as close as they could be.

“Bernie that was out of this world,” Serena explained as her hands again returned to lay feather-like touches on Bernie’s back.

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t meant to happen.” Bernie sighed as she again nuzzled into Serena’s neck.

“You weren’t meant to give me the best orgasm I have ever had?” she asked confused. 

“I wanted it to be slow and romantic, I wanted to show you just how amazing sex with a woman could be.”

“Wait hang on a moment, sit up let me see you,” Serena instructed and Bernie did as she was told, still straddled on Serena’s thigh, she sat up and looked down at her lover.

“That was romantic, that was amazing and pretty damn hot if you must know.”

“It wasn’t how I wanted your first time with me to be, I just got carried away….you felt so good against me, you made me feel so incredible I couldn’t help myself.”

“Bernie, it was amazing and the fact that you made me climax without using your hands or mouth made it even better because it proved to me how connected we are, to both climax against each other like that……well its never happened to me before.”

“Nor me, never like that, never without hands, tongue or toys.”

“So, in my eyes it was remarkable.” Serena lifted her hand to cradle Bernie’s face.

“I love you.” Bernie sighed as she took Serena’s hand and kissed her wrist.

“And anyway, you said that would only be my first orgasm of the night, you said you wouldn’t stop until I said so,” Serena smirked, her eyes danced like flames as Bernie licked her lips and grinned. 

“That is exactly what I said, so would you like me to continue?” She asked biting her bottom lip.

“If you are happy to.”

“More than.” Came the eager reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should leave it here or do one more chapter, let me know your thoughts xx


	5. Chapter 5

A Second Chance

Chapter 5

Serena woke, the unusual warmth in the bed beside her reminds her that Bernie was there, her best friend and now lover was wrapped around her snoring lightly. She smiled as she felt Bernie’s naked body against her back and remembered the night before, the love they made repeatedly until the early hours, the way Bernie had made her feel.  
She felt liberated, sexy, loved and wanted. But she had enough sense to know that it wasn’t because she had enjoyed a night of pure passion with a woman, she knew that sex was sex, a good hard fuck did wonders for a woman regardless of if it was a man or woman fucking you, she hated labels and refused to label what they had done, what her sexual desire was.

But nothing they had done the night before was just sex. They had made love and Serena knew it was mind-blowing because she had made love with BERNIE. 

They loved each other, both confessed their true feelings in-between moments of desire, both admitted that they had started having sexual feelings towards each other for months and romantic feelings for some weeks. Bernie kicking herself that she didn’t act sooner, didn’t flirt more. Serena laughed at this admission, explaining to Bernie that she had tried every trick in the book to show Bernie that she was interested, but all Bernie saw was her dye in the wool heterosexual friend.  
Bernie moved, trying to curl in the cuddle, even more, disturbing Serena’s train of thought.

“Who would have thought Major Berenice Wolfe like cuddles.” Serena hummed happily.

“If you tell anyone I will tell them how you point your toes when you climax.” Came a thick gravelled sleepy voice, her head face down in the pillow. 

“Tell them all, I want to scream from the rooftops that I have finally found true love.”

“Steady on there, Campbell,” Bernie said as she moved.

“Sorry was that too much, shit… please don’t go I won’t tell anyone I promise.” Serena was in a sudden panic, she thought she had scared Bernie off with her directness.

“What? No, Serena, I’m not going anywhere, well only to use the loo. I just meant we both have the day off today, I was hoping that you would want to scream from the bed about how good this feels.” Bernie winked as she finished speaking.

“I thought I had scared you off.”

“Jesus Christ no, never…. I have wanted this for a very long time, this is our chance to be really happy.”

“Our second chance at love.”

“Exactly, and we need to tell those closest to us first about our new relationship.”

“Shit….” Serena mumbled causing Bernie to look at her concerned. “I need to come out to my daughter.” She laughed at the thought.

“And I need to tell my ex-husband, that there will be no repeats of recent behaviour and that I found love.” Bernie laughed.

“Oh, dear god yes…. That’s not going to go down well.” She laughed harder.

“But not today…. Today is just about us.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Serena said with the sweetest smile. “What would you like to do today?” she asked.

“Get to know you a little more, either here or in the shower or the living room, the choices are endless.” She explained in a flirtatious tone. 

“I like your plan, fancy a shower?”

“Lead the way, Campbell.”

Once in the ensuite, they were both aware of their own and each other’s arousal. 

“Have you ever had sex in a shower before?” Bernie asked as she watched Serena work the shower controls.

“Only by myself.” She smirked. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, every girl needs a hobby and I have fucking myself in the shower down to a fine art. Joys of living with Jason, you need to use your private time wisely and quietly.” Serena said as she stepped in under the hot water. “Have I put you off?” she asked concerned when Bernie didn’t move.

“Are you fucking kidding me…. The thought of you fucking yourself in this shower is hot…. Really hot.” Bernie all but growled her answer. “Show me” The words slipped out of her mouth; the tone more desperate than she had of hoped for.

“Surely there is no need for me to pleasure myself now I have a lover?” Serena flirted back, she was very confident when it came to sex, she knew what she liked, how to work her body to get the best orgasm she could, be that by herself or with a lover. Last night she hadn’t had to work at anything, Bernie knew exactly where and how to touch her. She had never experienced that before.

“I would really like to watch you if you are comfortable with that.” Bernie chewed her bottom lip as she waited for a reply. 

“Of late I have been doing it a lot more, every day in fact,” Serena spoke as she applied shower gel to her hands, slipping and sliding them over her wet warm body lathering up the soap as she did so.

“Err, anything, in particular, cased that?” She asked as she stepped into the large double shower. 

“Just fantasies of a certain trauma surgeon.”

“Tell me more,” Bernie said as she stepped up pressing her front to Serena’s back, under the powerful jet of water. 

“Oh….. Well, I imagine you in your scrubs, I think about how good your arse looks in them, how they fit so well. I think about kissing your neck, especially when your hair is up and your neck is elongated. I think about sucking on that vein in your neck until I leave a mark.” Serena put her left-hand flat against the cold wet tiles in front of her, her right hand grabbing at her breast. 

“More” Bernie ordered deep in her ear. 

“I think about walking into the locker room when I know you will be changing hoping to catch a glimpse of you on your underwear, seeing your gorgeous toned body, your sinfully long legs. I dream about pushing you up against the locker and slipping my hand into your knickers. Oh, fuck Bernie.” Serena moaned as Bernie moved her hand from her breast and placed it between her legs, her breasts now free for Bernie to fondle.

“Fuck yourself, baby, please.” Bernie panted as she kissed her way around Serena’s neck, her hands busy rubbing the perfectly perked stiff soapy nipples. Serena pressed her middle finger against her clit and roughly rubbed the bud of nerves back and forth, instantly feeling her orgasm build. 

“Tell me more darling, tell me exactly what makes you cum.”

“I think about how you would feel against my fingers, how you would feel against my tongue, how amazing you would taste if you would like my mouth on you.” 

“Oh, Serena yes.” Bernie pushed herself against Serena her wet bush thrusting against Serena’s arse, which thrilled them both no end. 

“I have dreamt about having you in this shower getting on my knees and using my mouth on you.” Serena’s hand was going much faster now, a delicious warmth building in her tummy. 

“I want you to fuck me like that Serena, I want to feel your tongue on my clit, I want you to kiss my labia, make me cum hard.” Bernie released Serena’s right breast she reached for her own clit. 

“Don’t you dare touch yourself, Berenice, I want to make you cum with my mouth, let me just finish this…. Arr uh, uh yes oh yes.” Serena cried as she climaxed against her own hand. She was left panting her head now against the tiles in front of her the water jet hitting her back. 

“You are so beautiful Serena; you are simply amazing darling.” Bernie moaned against her lovers back. Serena stood up and washed her face, trying to refresh herself. 

“As this my first time how do you suggest we go about this?” she asked with wide eyes looking at Bernie. 

“Serena you don’t need too, I’m OK.”

“You don’t want me too?” Serena asked worriedly. 

“Oh no I do want you too, I just don’t want to rush you, it’s a big thing isn’t it oral sex, especially your first time with a woman.” Bernie tried to explain with love and sincerity. 

“I want to pleasure you like that, I know it’s my first time, but I really want to do it now, the question is how do I do it?”

“Well, when I did it to you last night, I just did what I would want, and just hoped it would be pleasurable to you.” Bernie swallowed loudly. 

“I remember what you did, can I?” Serena asked as she knelt on front of Bernie. Bernie nodded and opened her legs. 

“If I put this leg over your shoulder.”

“Mmm, yes, get comfortable darling.” Serena took the weight of Bernie’s leg as it hooked over her left shoulder, she was suddenly faced with a vagina that looked a lot like hers, she was grateful for that, she knew as a doctor that vaginas came in all different shape, sizes, colours and textures. But she hoped that because it was like hers what she did might feel similar. 

She pressed her lips to her strip of pubic hair, Bernie moaned at the contact. Serena smiled and peppered the whole area in firm wet kisses. She teased at Bernie’s labia running her tongue up and down, just gently dipping her tongue in between the lips taking her first taste. Serena couldn’t help but moan as the feel and taste filled her senses. Serena felt Bernie relax more, as Serena pushed deeper into her folds, her tongue tickled its way up towards her clit. Once she found it, Bernie shook as Serena’s tongue danced around the bud. 

“Oh Serena, that’s perfect.” Bernie moaned loudly. Serena was spurred on by that and sucked the bud into her mouth. 

“Holy fuck….. Yes” Bernie’s thighs shook against Serena’s face, her right hand moved to between her lover's legs and inserted two strong fingers onto her. Bernie bucked her hips forward and slammed her head back against the wall as she felt them rub against her g spot. Serena was transfixed, she had never wanted to pleasure a lover more than she did right now, this was causing her as much pleasure as she was giving. She could feel her own sex throbbing again.

“I love you so much Serena, you are amazing, so bloody amazing.” Bernie charted over and over as her hand entwined in her lover's short hair pushing her closer and closer to her sex. 

“Please don’t stop, I’m so close, oh god Serena yes”

Serena doubles her efforts, she needed Bernie to cum now. She sucked and flicked Bernie’s clit and curled her fingers just so inside her lover and that was enough, Bernie came hard. 

“Yes, yes, oh Serena I love yooouuu….”

*****************************************

They had spent the day curled up on the sofa, sharing kisses, eating junk food and watching different movies. They had talked about everything and anything, shared stories about their childhoods, past lovers, their marriages and past places of employment. They laughed, they cried and they show each other love, respect and hope. They spoke about their hopes for the future, how they wanted this new relationship to play out. Bernie offered support in what to say to Elinor and Jason. Serena offered help in how to break the news to Marcus and how to avoid getting into situations where he and she would be alone.   
They sat entwined as they shared a pizza and a bottle of shiraz, that evening, the fire was burning away and they were in a sweet bubble of happiness. 

“So I have two questions,” Serena said quietly. 

“OK, fire away.”

“First, after we tell our nearest and dearest how do we go about telling everyone else?”

“Well, I suggest that tomorrow as soon as we can we go and see Henrik, make him and HR aware that we are in a relationship. I’m we sure he will want to discuss the importance of keeping work and private lives separate, and I’m sure we need to sign some sort of declaration of interest. We try to act normal, keep us private from the staff. Then tomorrow night we tell the kids as we discussed, I booked the table at that steak house as you suggested, I did it via the app and asked for the big table at the back. Once we have their blessing then I suggest that we just tell fletch and let him do the leg work.” Bernie offered with a laugh. 

“Sounds like a very good plan, I would like to tell Ric and Raf myself, they are important to me.”

“I’m happy to do that with you,” Bernie said as he kissed Serena on the cheek. 

“I doubt many people will be surprised at our news, I think it’s been pretty damn obvious that we have a connect, a spark…people say we do when we are in theatre…. Donna thinks we are like a well-rehearsed ballet.”

“I think people will be shocked. After all, you have been there a long time and everyone thinks you’re straight. They might think I have corrupted you.”

“You have…. I have had the best sex of my life in the last 24 hours, who would have thought I needed to wait until my 50s to expressive that." Serena laughed." But I don’t like labels, Bernie, I’m not straight or gay….. Can’t I just be in love with you?”

“I think that sounds perfect darling.” Bernie kisses Serena again, this time much longer and deeper. 

“You do know however that the girls will want all dirty details, we will be at the top of the gossip mill for some weeks yet.” 

“How s that quote go..... Always be careful what you hear about a woman. Rumours either come from a man that can’t have her or a woman who can’t compete with her.”

“Beautifully put.” Serena smiled and kissed Bernie again. 

“What was the second question?” Bernie asked. 

“The second question and I don’t mind what the answer is…. I just want to know so I can support you.” Serena said cautiously. 

“What darling?”

“When you slept with Marcus was it just that one time, as I say I don’t care if it was more but I just want to know. Just in case he tries to throw it in my face, I want to be prepared and I want to tell him I know about everything.”

“You do know everything, there aren’t any surprises there. He is going to be a real nasty bastard so I hope you are ready.” Bernie announced.

“Edward will be the same, he won’t care that he has moved on and remarried, he will throw in many nasty comments, I’m sure.”

“It's not going to be easy darling, but those who matter will be happy and those who aren’t happy really don’t matter. We keep in mind that this is about us and our happiness. Ellie, Jason, Cam and Charlie are all adults, what we do doesn’t affect them, their blessing would just be a bonus”

“Don’t worry I know what you are saying, I know coming out isn’t easy, but like you said it’s about us if others are on board then great if they aren’t then that’s their problem.”

“I really love you,” Serena said with a smile. 

“And I really love you and I really do believe we are going to have a lovely, happy and long relationship.”

“I will drink to that.” Serena clinked her glass against Bernie’s and they shared a long passionate kiss. 

The End.


End file.
